Completion
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [Warlords 5, double twincest, two parts] The Tanaka twins live in their own world, and the Kisarazu twins see only each other. There are some things that hurt too much to imagine, but those are the things that will eventually come true.
1. Part 1 Tanaka

A/N: Number six! Number six! Actually, I wrote number seven before number six. I'm having serious issues about number seven. It's...depressing. Why, why, why??!! Anyway, here is number six!!

If you have no idea what I am talking about...oops. This is part six of my "Warlords" series, which is a lot of AU with a lot of random characters, all in street gangs that are warring against each other for a reason that no one can remember.

Warnings: Character death(s), violence, immoral stuff, much angst, general unhappiness, oh, and this particular story focuses on double twincest! (I had a twincest phase a while back. It was rather scary. I enjoyed it.) There will be two parts; the first of Yohei and Kohei, and the second for the lovely Kisarazu twins, Atsushi and Ryo.

I've babbled long enough.

Warlords #6:

Completion

Part 1 (Tanaka)

They were twins that shared everything. They never left each other's side, not from the moment of their birth. If they were separated for even an instant, they felt lost; alone. Lost and alone, and confused.

Tanaka Yohei and Kohei did not even like each other.

It was annoying, this bond they had. They finished each other's sentences, and knew each other's minds more often than not. It amused their fellow gang members. It drove Yohei and Kohei insane.

They were identical, too, and everyone had always had trouble telling them apart, until they'd finally dyed their hair different colors. That had taken some doing; at first, they'd dyed their hair the same color, without even knowing it -- and then they'd look at one another, seen a mirror image, and realized yet again that they were far too close.

Yohei and Kohei had never met anyone from the outside, and they didn't really know what twins were like out three first hand -- but they'd read some of Yuuta's books, and they'd discovered that they wouldn't be considered normal, out there.

In the gangs, incest was not unusual. There just weren't many people around, these days. No one cared, not here. They hadn't even realized what incest was, really, until they'd read it in a book.

Yohei had dropped that particular book, and gave his twin a very haunted look. "Is this disgusting?" he asked.

"How could it be?" Kohei shrugged. "We are what we are, right?"

"We don't even like each other, so why?"

"We can't bear to be apart, so why not?"

"When did it get like this?"

"Why do you care?"

"Are we normal?"

"No one in the gangs are normal."

"That's true."

"Why don't we like each other?"

"No more questions tonight," Yohei said. The book on the floor was forgotten.

-----

Yohei and Kohei lived in their own little world. In it, they liked to pretend that everything was different. Each liked to pretend that they were someone else, and were with a different person; a person created out of their own imagination. They had good imaginations.

When the fantasy faded, if only for a moment, they could see each other for real. They knew who they were with, really; they knew what was going on. Most of the gang members laughed at their twin-bond; laughed and teased them -- at least, they had when the twins were young. Before they'd started drifting off into the fantasy world that they liked to live in, more often than not.

In the fantasy world, there were no gangs to worry about. In the fantasy world, they weren't even twins.

But when the fantasy faded, and they could see each other's faces; each face so much like the other -- they did not really know how they would feel if the fantasy was real, and reality was false.

-----

"Why don't we even like each other?" Kohei asked that question often, as they lay in bed, trying to sleep. Yohei never had an answer. Tonight, he thought he might.

"We're too alike," he said. "We think alike, we talk alike, we look alike. Maybe that's why we really don't like each other."

"So why can't we live without each other?"

Yohei did not answer that one. He would have to take some time to think on it.

-----

"You're twins."

Atsushi and Ryo both blinked at the blue-haired Kohei. "Yes, we're twins," Atsushi said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're together, too."

"Yes."

"How do you know where one of you ends and the other begins?" Kohei asked.

"We're different people," Ryo replied.

The answer was so simple. Kohei turned to Yohei. "Are we different people?"

"I'm sure we must be," Yohei replied.

The Kisarazu twins looked at each other and shrugged. Yohei and Kohei got more and more strange every day.

-----

The Tanaka twins fought best together, mostly because they could not even function alone.

They had killed before, in gang fights. It did not make them feel especially guilty, because they did not dwell on it. It was easier not to think about it then to speculate on something that they had no control over. It wasn't their fault they were born in a gang.

Tonight they were fighting a pair from Atobe's gang. The pair fought together almost as well as they did, but Yohei and Kohei had a definite advantage -- they did not know where one began and the other ended. They fought together, but they fought as one.

That was the first night they saw someone die to save the one they loved.

They watched the man's dying words to his lover, and they each had a similar thought.

Why isn't it that way with us?

-----

Yohei voiced the question, later.

Kohei did not know the answer. They were always together, and could not stand to be separated, but they didn't like each other, did they?

"Are we just one person?" Kohei asked.

"No, we're two different people," Yohei said. "Other people can see that there are two of us. I can feel your skin against mine, I can feel your breath on my cheek."

"If I died, would my last words make you cry and scream my name?" Kohei asked. Suddenly, he wanted to know the answer. Suddenly, he wanted only Yohei with him; not someone from a fantasy.

"If you died, I would die too," Yohei said. "Because I couldn't live without you."

Was that literal, or figurative? Would Yohei just drop dead if Kohei died, or would he die of heartache?

"I don't dislike you that much," Kohei said. "We just fight, sometimes. Isn't that normal?"

"I don't even know what normal is," Yohei said, "But I don't dislike you that much, either. Or else we wouldn't have to be together, right?"

-----

Kohei was injured. Yohei could feel the pain as if he had been injured himself. His pain was in his heart, though.

"I told you, Kohei. If you die, then I'll die too," Yohei said. "Not because we're the same person, but because we're different people."

"We knew that all along," Kohei said. He was smiling, a little. "I never really liked any of my fantasies, anyway. I like you best."

"We are twins, after all. We have a special bond."

"We'll be together, forever, no matter what."

Their eyes were similar, but different. "I love you," both said, as one.

-----

Yohei did not die right away, even though Kohei did. His heart ached, and he wished for it, but he did not drop dead.

He dreamt of Kohei at night, and he dreamt of Kohei during the day. The other members of the gang could see him wasting away. They expressed worry; at least, some of them did. Of course Mizuki the leader did not care, but they -- no, Yohei -- had never cared much for him, either.

Yohei did not like thinking of himself as himself. He wanted it to go back to before, when he had been "they" or "us" because that was the way things were meant to be.

"I miss you, Kohei."

Yohei could almost hear Kohei whisper back.


	2. Part 2 Kisarazu

Part 2 (Kisarazu)

Their relationship had progressed gradually into what it was today, and it was still progressing. They knew that twins were not really supposed to behave this way, but they were in love; they'd always known that. It would always be true, so they did not bother to ignore it.

That was one reason they were glad to be in the gang. No one cared. No one tried to stop them. No one tried to tell them that they weren't normal, and that they didn't belong in society.

"I'm so happy that I can say that I love you, and no one tries to stop me."

"I'm happy to hear you say it."

"I'm happy..."

When they were very small, they'd been the best of friends. As they lost their innocence -- quickly, as all gang members did -- they'd become the sweetest lovers.

They were happy.

Weren't they?

-----

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like on the outside? No fighting, no killing...without the smell of blood?" Atsushi's head rested on Ryo's bare chest. Ryo was stroking his hair. He didn't know why he'd suddenly had that thought, it was just there, and it had begged to be voiced.

"I do wonder, but then I think that...well, we wouldn't be allowed to be together, would we? They wouldn't let us. Life is cruel no matter where we go."

"What if we were given a choice? What would you choose?"

"I'd choose you, over anything," Ryo murmured.

"I'm glad."

"What would you choose?" Ryo was almost afraid of the answer. Atsushi hated the violence, hated the killing, hated everything about being in the gang, except for the fact that they were together.

"Of course I would choose you," Atsushi replied. Ryo realized he shouldn't have worried. They were in love, after all.

-----

The day that Kohei died, the Kisarazu twins held onto each other so tightly that they could barely breathe.

What if Ryo suddenly died, one day? What would I do?

What if Atsushi suddenly died, one day? What would I do?

"If we're ever given the choice, I want you to choose the outside," Atsushi said. "I want you to live happily without me."

"I couldn't live without you," Ryo said. "But if given the choice, _you_ should choose the outside, and live happily without me."

They should never have fallen in love. It would be so much easier to live in either world if they did not have such strong feelings as these.

"I don't want you to be in pain if I die."

"I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't let me go."

"Please, say you'll stay with me forever..."

"As long as I live, I'll be with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of...that you won't live long enough."

-----

Atsushi could taste blood. It was not his own.

"Ryo..."

"Atsushi. If you were given the choice...what would you choose?" Ryo asked.

"I would choose you, no matter what."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Ryo said. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I would do anything for you. It doesn't matter if I get hurt. I want to protect you, always," Atsushi said. There were tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to protect you, too."

"Do you regret everything?"

"No. Even though it should never have happened, I'm glad that we knew love," Ryo said. "Even if it's painful at the end."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I'm sorry."

Atsushi gathered Ryo's lifeless body in his arms, and carried him home.

-----

Yohei appeared in the doorway of Atsushi's room.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know how you feel."

Atsushi looked up at him. "Losing your other half is painful."

Yohei nodded. He stepped into the room, and reached out his hand. "Would you like to come and die with me?"

"I think that Ryo would have wanted me to live."

"So would Kohei." Yohei bowed his head. "It hurts to much."

Atsushi held out his own hand. "Would you like to come and live with me, Yohei? Having someone who understands will help heal the wounds."

"The wounds will never heal," Yohei said, but he sat down on the bed with Atsushi, and they cried together.

They cried together for a very long time.


End file.
